


Cold Feet

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, honestly this is sooooo far away from canon, pre-marriage jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: "I want you to be happy Robb, and I want you to have the trust and respect of your people. You won't get that if you stay with me."Robb wants to marry Theon and Theon has a million reasons as to why it's a terrible idea.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Cold Feet

Robb couldn't sleep. He couldn't even stand to stay in his bed any longer. After spending too many minutes tossing and turning and kicking off his furs, he had stood, paced his room for a while, and resorted to looking out of his window. The night sky calmed him slightly and he stood relishing the silence. Silence which was broken when the door opened. Robb had been cursed with the squeakiest door in Winterfell. It made sneaking people into his room near impossible.   
"That fucking door."  
Robb smiled at the voice and turned fully to see Theon closing the door as quietly as he could, wincing slightly as it let out one final squeak.  
"It'll be your fucking door soon."  
The smile on Theon's face faltered slightly.  
"What is it?"  
Theon came towards him slowly, wringing his hands together in a display of uncharacteristic nervousness.  
"I didn't know whether you had changed your mind or not."  
Robb's brow furrowed in confusion.  
"What do you mean?"  
Theon shrugged but said nothing.  
"Theon."  
Robb took a step forward and was shocked when Theon stepped back, away from him. The Ironborn sighed slightly, his eyes shutting.  
"What's going on?"   
"Do you know how difficult this marriage is going to be for us? How much trouble we are going to cause?"  
Robb's heart sped up in fear.  
"Has someone been saying things to you? Yesterday, you were going on about how you couldn't wait to piss off the lords."  
"I know. But now I've had time to think. Robb, people have been talking about me for years, they think I'm untrustworthy, they think I've got a secret agenda and that I'm using you to get my claws in the North."  
"But you're not."  
Theon rolled his eyes.  
"I know that, but they don't. Most of them want me dead."  
"That isn't true..."  
"Open your eyes Robb."  
Theon's voice increased in volume and Robb was taken aback.  
"Listen to the whispers around you. Open your eyes and see what your people think of me. What they think of us."  
"I don't care. I don't. I've already spoken to my father, if I can't marry you, then I'm giving up my position."  
Theon froze and his eyes widened.  
"You didn't."  
Robb nodded.  
"I did."   
Theon ran a hand through his hair.  
"You're a fucking idiot. Do you think this is a game? One of the romantic stories that Sansa is so fond of? What kind of life can we have together?"  
Robb was ashamed to feel tears appearing in his eyes.  
"I don't want anyone but you. And if I can't lead with you by my side, then there's no point."  
Theon softened slightly.  
"You're a bloody moron." He said, his voice barely a whisper.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. And it's because I love you, that I'm telling you this. Forget me. Marry an easy match, someone the lords like, someone from a good Northern family. I want you to be happy Robb, and I want you to have the trust and respect of your people. You won't get that if you stay with me."  
Robb shook his head in disbelief.  
"You'd have me stuck in a loveless marriage?"  
"Robb, be realistic. We're sons in prominent families, we don't get to be happy because we don't get to choose."  
Robb almost laughed at the ridiculousness.  
I don't believe you."  
Theon clenched his jaw as tears filled his eyes.  
"Robb, you forget my position. I am your father's hostage. Don't sugar coat it and don't lie, I know what I am. I am a bargaining chip who was never meant to even look your way. We can't."   
Theon went to open the door but Robb just couldn't let him leave. He grabbed Theon, roughly pushed him against the door and kissed him. Theon struggled but Robb pressed his body into him, grabbing his wrists and holding them firm enough to bruise.  
"Robb." Theon gasped out.  
"Shut the fuck up."  
They kissed again, Theon becoming more and more lax. The kiss became softer as Theon relaxed against Robb's body. They pulled away slightly, Robb pressing his forehead firmly against Theon's.  
"I love you." He breathed. "Stay with me, please."  
Robb kissed down Theon's neck and held him in place as he felt Theon's body respond to his own.  
"I..."  
Theon's hands tangled in Robb's curls, pulling almost painfully. Robb slipped his hands up Theon's loose sleepshirt and rubbed circles into his sides.  
"Please." He whispered his ear, his warm breath making Theon shiver.  
"I shouldn't."  
In frustration, Robb shook Theon, his head banging on the solid wood.  
"Who cares what we should and shouldn't do? I refuse to let outsiders run my life for me. I'm tired of it. For once, I'm taking what I want. Isn't that what true Ironborn do?"  
Theon eyes hardened slightly. His hands clenched in Robb's hair, pulling again.  
"Don't tempt me Stark." He said, his voice low. "I've dreamed of stealing you away from this frozen shithole. Hiding you in the bowels of a ship, a pretty saltwife."  
Robb grinned slightly and kissed him slow and deep.  
"You wouldn't need to steal me." He whispered, his lips brushing Theon's as he spoke. "I'm yours."  
"As I'm yours. From this day, until my last."  
Robb smiled as he reached up a hand to cup Theon's cheek.  
"So marry me tomorrow, stay with me."  
Theon's lips quirked upwards, so different from the usual cocky smirk he always wore. His most prized defence mechanism.  
"Yes." He murmured. "Now and always."

**Author's Note:**

> and they lived happily ever after


End file.
